


Oneshots mostly angst accepting requests

by Smallballofangst



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Docm77 angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, This will be a proper tag if it kills me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallballofangst/pseuds/Smallballofangst
Summary: Somehow I don't know how to use Ao3 works, I'll tell you when I doJust oneshots mosly angst of course, I'm taking requests <3
Relationships: platonic... unless?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Doc angst gives me oxygen

Season Six was going well, there are aliens but that’s being handled by Scar and Doc. Well it was until something happened and instead of big burly Doc a scrawny little Docm was in his place. Scar was going to take the kid to spawn before the kid snapped at him, literally… Bdubs was called over hastily, “Bdubs! Thank goodness! You know I still can’t walk well why’d you leave me with this weirdo?” The small Doc stumbled over to Bdubs cheering when he didn’t trip. “Doc buddy, we’re in the future. Future you are friends with the other hermits, you all are very close.” Bdubs gently told the smaller hermit. “Oh. Then I’m sorry for calling you a weirdo, Scar. Where are Etho and Beef though, I wanna see the awesome bases we all built!” The other two froze, oh dear. “Doc... “The kid looked so innocent and confused, “Etho, Beef, and I had left a few months after you met us, I only just came back.” It was silent for a moment, as Doc’s eye teared up body shaking. He launched off of Bdubs right into Scar, he broke down hissing lightly. “You guys said you wouldn’t leave me! You said you’d stick by me after you broke and changed me!” The little hybrid cried on the floor, one arm reached subconsciously to Scar’s pant leg.

After asking Bdubs to leave only five minutes after he arrived, Scar took it upon himself to comfort the little creeper in front of him. “Who is future me best friends with Scar?” the question makes sense, really it does but Scar doesn’t know how to answer. “You’re very close with Ren but currently you two are on opposing sides. We run an alien facility and Ren with one of our new members Grian run a hippie camp.” “Wait but what if it’s like season five?” Doc looked so concerned and scared. “We won’t, once we had a civil war, you lead one of the teams!”

“You said the other Nho made you what do you mean?” “Well I was basically a failed creeper, I didn’t fully explode and they felt bad for me. So they made me this, “he gestured to himself shyly, “I tried going back to my creeper pack but they ended up detonated, it’s why I actually have the metal bits. They literally played with my genes till I didn’t match human or monster. I’m gonna guess I can walk and talk pretty normal nowadays but it’s really tough trying to only use two legs when you remember four.” Scar couldn’t believe today, big strong Doc was once a scrawny boy, but his best friends abandoned him after destroying him. “Despite how much I love you here bud, that wasn’t right of them.” He hugged the little Doc who looked at him as if he had three heads. “What’s up little buddy?” Scar asked, very concerned. “It’s just, Bdubs, Etho, and Beef never hug me, they say I might still be faulty and explode. Sometimes when I was having an off night they’d have me sleep outside just in case.” Scar’s first thought was ‘Holy geez that’s not healthy or nice!’ Secondly ‘That poor baby!’ and lastly ‘I might just commit murder.’

After forming a meeting with everyone but Bdubs, Scar’s excuse; he was already there not needing a repeat. Doc walked right along with him clutching his shirt, to keep him steady. “Awww baby Doc!” Stress squealed. Doc had been briefed so he opened his arms for the still shorter woman, this was probably a mistake as he was tackle hugged to the ground. Frozen in fear he laid there, trying not to hiss, cry, or scratch. ‘Just let it happen, just let it happen hopefully they’ll get off.’ Thankfully, the nice lady got off the creeper who breathed in relief immediately. No one mentioned this as Scar helped the wobbly Doc up. “Doc, remember Grian, our newest person? He’s next to Ren, why don’t you go say hi?” Doc nodded and tried his best to walk over, only tripping up once. “Hallo! Ren said we were best friends, was he telling the truth? Also um hello Grian..” “Why yes my little Docm, we are great friends! So are you and the others.” Ren smiled brightly.

In the meantime, like a sneaky little fox Scar did his best to explain what he knew. Basically Bdubs, Etho, and Beef weren’t the kindest to Doc, made him sleep outside sometimes, made Doc out of their own curiosity, didn’t give him any physical contact for more than necessary, and verbally abused him. That and Doc thinks it’s normal for monsters to be treated that way. “I swear I asked him well what about Ren? He said ‘Ren isn’t a monster like me, you say he’s nice.’ Like what does that even mean?” Most of the hermits were in varying levels of shock, sadness and disbelief, I mean Bdubs has been quite nice as of late, and even before season five the others were wonderful. “We should inform Grian and Ren..” Xisuma muttered. Xisuma and Keralis went to get them, the others would take Doc around the world, minus Keralis and Bdubs’ corner.

Nabbing the needed Hermits; they explained the situation, then they were off for Bdubs. Keralis was reasonably upset for not knowing Doc before this, Xisuma accredited himself as relatively calm, but Ren and Grian? They were there to make Bdubs pay. Xisuma and Keralis being least likely to stab upon entrance. “Oh hello Keralis, Xisuma! What brings y’all?” Bdubs didn’t seem to know the situation but honestly it wasn’t put past him now. “We’ve come to some concerning conclusions and would like to talk to you about them.” The two were invited in as Grian and Ren guarded the doors with hungry bloodlust. “You know how Doc is young? Roughly two months before you guys had left?” Xisuma said this calmly noting the slightly panicked look in Bdubs face, “Yeah! Something happen to Doccy, is he back to normal?” Bdubs seemed to be excited it was marked as suspicious just in case. “No but as it turns out young Doc talks about his feelings and his very short life.” The brief swear no had ever heard from the man’s mouth before as he took off almost surprised Xisuma, however soon he was following Keralis out the door where Bdubs struggled against Grian. “BdoubleO100 you better tell the truth about exactly what you three did to him, or there will be consequences.” Xisuma threatened- not promised Bdubs as he towered over the male.

“When we felt the explosion we looked to the hole, only to notice a small creeper. I felt bad for it so I thought to patch them up. Beef reformed him as we poured endless amounts of potions on him. A week later when he finally came through he ran back to his old home. Only to lose half of his face and an arm. Etho managed to patch him back up, we tried taking care of him really! But he was so annoying and he could always just explode again. Then not just he would die losing all of our work, but we’d be hurt in the progress. Sometimes it was nice having him there, someone that always looked up to us and trusted us no matter what. He told us one day that he would do surprise training with his old pack so we decided to try it. We kept our distance but he began reacting really well!” Bdubs, didn’t actually know he abused and neglected something he doesn’t even understand for months. Yet he is none the wiser.


	2. IMPORTANT: Requests :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to fill out for requests, and rules for it

Hello wish to see me write something? Got some undying angst you want me to write? Just crave Doc angst?  
Well you're in luck I specialize in poetic angsty paragraphs and angst

Things I'll do; Attempt fluff, write more angst than I know what to do with, maybe smut but I'm on the fence, hell ask me ask me questions I'll answer em in the next chapter

Angst notes: I might not be able to do some of these, especially if it's a toxic relationship (A trigger of mine)

Smut notes: For sure I won't doing anything involving ladies or lady parts, apoligies once again a trigger

I'll do ships obvi but it may be very subtle

Formatting to make my life simple

Ship(s)?:  
Category: Angst, fluff, smut  
Specifics: Smut would be kinks, angst you know, and fluff come on man you know,  
Possible title:

With questions just ask in the comments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes my lovely triggers, don't worry I manage them well don't worry
> 
> Also, what is your guys' favorite color? :)


	3. Who now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is pranking the server in the not so fun way, who is hurting the hermits?
> 
> Warning for bullying, implied physical abuse, implied mental abuse, implied body horror, one of the hermits are awful be warned.

When things started disappearing the hermits were a little confused, they didn’t mind at first it was only a bit more resource collecting. Then people noticed traps, no distinctable style. At first they were harmless; scared them a bit but no harm done. Then they started hurting the Hermits, which was when it became a problem. “Will whoever who’s been doing those traps please confess?” Xisuma asked at the latest meeting, not a muscle moved. “Fine, everyone please write who you think it is. Whoever is picked most frequently will be staying with me for a bit.” After ten eerily quiet minutes Xisuma had the notes and results. “Five votes Grian, eight votes Doc, six votes Convex, the rest are more sparse. Doc let’s go get some of your stuff.”

Doc sighed shaky, he was a part of it, but it wasn’t out of choice! He grabbed his most needed items, “Will I still be able to work?” he asked quieter than he liked. “Yes I still plan on letting you work there’s no way to prove you guilty unless the pranks stop entirely, you’ll be staying with me 24/7 however to assure that.” Doc hummed pulling out a few more things, “I’m ready X” Arriving at the admin’s base the two sat down, “Once again I’d like to ask, did you do it or know who’s doing it?” Xisuma leaned forward placing a not very known ‘angry’ look. Doc fidgetted, hesitated then in way too small of a voice, “I know who’s doing it… I’m also partaking, but I’m doing it cause they blackmailed me I swear.” Doc clamped up, in case Xisuma roared or hit him. “I’m not mad Doc,” the creeper sighed relieved, “But what are they blackmailing you with and who are they?” Doc looked troubled, “They know a lot of my secrets and threatened to expose them if I didn’t help them. Also they threatened to hurt people, myself included a lot more if I told anyone…”

“We could confront them alone, even if they beat us I can ban them.” Doc shook his head sullenly, “I doubted them too, they’re stronger than we ever thought them to be…” Doc hiked up his pants, showing some slightly healed wounds. “There are more elsewhere, but I don’t think it matters.” Xisuma paled, he knew Doc had tough skin and getting to that skin was a problem in itself. “Doc, can you tell me anything else about them without you feeling endangered?” Doc sighed, “I don’t know man, he-they. You don’t expect such hatred from such a nice person. I see them so cheery and nice, then I see them a few hours later, and I’m almost stabbed. Just stay with me please?” It had been years since Xisuma last saw Doc this scared, this vulnerable, it was weird the first time and this time only worse. Xisuma nodded, assuring the creeper he’d keep them safe.

The pranks only got worse, and worse, and a bit worse. Doc decided he needed to start investigating, Doc had said he meant they’re a boy. They also knew a lot about Doc, Ren, the Nho, and Scar. Xisuma decided, Bdubs, Scar, Ren, and the girls were his best bets, getting all of them would be nice, since he doubts it’s the entire nho. With that he messaged them all privately asking to meet up. Asking them all to a little camping trip wasn’t hard and they all agreed, it was the suspicious stares from Doc. He only said that this was a good lowkey way to test people. The group had fun only to notice that the pranks jumped while Xisuma was gone, Xisuma entrusted the girls with taking one or two hermits off for a few days to check them and entrusted Doc with Ren and the Nho. Thankfully none of them questioned having Doc bunk with them. Meanwhile Xisuma decided that his next group would be Grian, Joe, Etho, and Keralis. When Xisuma received a message from Ren of “Xisuma Doc’s freaking out, Grian just texted him something weird. It was to remember our promise.” Xisuma knew right then and there that the smile the newest hermit had wasn’t as innocent as they thought. Xisuma called Doc early “Doc tell the others and you better not do what Grian wants you to do.” Xisuma heard slight hesitation before Doc agreed, hanging up. Xisuma told the others as they came out very quietly, when Grian finally awoke he felt as if they played it off well.That afternoon Keralis excused himself to take care of needed business with a plan in his bag.

The day Xisuma would return scared Doc out of his mind, all of his stupidly spilt secrets could be revealed. Seeing them all walk up Doc waved as he would normally. Grian ended up situated slightly in front of Doc, it was so subtle but so scary. As everyone talked and hugged, Xisuma then gave Doc a hug signifying the plan. Suddenly False, Iskall and some of the other fighters jumped at Grian. “Hey what’s the big idea!?” Xisuma sighed standing tall, “We figured out it was you after Doc panicked at your message.” Grian swore, glare focusing on Doc now “Don’t you remember the terms to our agreement?” Doc mumbled yes but stayed still. “Well come on Mr. Monster shouldn’t you defend the bad guy?” Grian teased Xisuma stepped closer “Stop it Grian, why are you doing this? I thought you liked it here?” Grian laughed, an airy thing that hermits no longer looked forward to, “Honestly? I wanted to see why people would hurt others relentlessly, why they liked seeing someone suffer. I can sorta see it now, seeing the fear in Doc’s eye, oh and the hatred! Seeing him crumble but still look up at me and hate me for it. You all slowly became so paranoid of what trap you’d fall into it was great seeing!”

It was strange, their cheery friend who played all these fun jokes, was looking to upset and harm people only to see what it was like? “Why Doc, of all people to rope in why him?” Ren asked. “Well that’s simple, first I knew some of his dark secrets, second he’s about as easy to manipulate as I used to be. Someone not like everyone else, someone who struggled endlessly to fit in. Someone who had everything ripped from them, given something else and told to thrive.” Grian laughed, “The few differences we had only made this more humoress for me, like the whole monster thing! So scared to be considered all what he is, some fucked up monster and machine.” Doc tensed, and several hermits looked back at him shocked. “I think my favorite thing he cried about that day was when he told me about season five. ‘The other nho made me this, I used to just be a normal creeper.’ Went on for five minutes back and forth from loving the nho like family and wanting to hate them for what they did to him!” Doc looked back to the nho they looked heartbroken, “I don’t hate you guys it’s just hard like this..” Grian laughed, “Honestly Doc I think I’m helping you! You forgive and forgive and forgive even when people do things that upset you.”

Xisuma sighed once again, “Grian I really thought we could trust you.. You’ve broken some of the only rules I keep for this place. Grian you are hereby banned.” With that Grian began evaporating feet first, “Doc can split my stuff however he wants, he at least earns that…” a single tear came to Grian’s eye he didn’t wipe it away. “Thank you guys for showing me the world doesn’t have to be violent, I think I’ll change now for the better.” with that he faded. The stuff he had laying on the floor. “Huh, he didn’t even reveal all my secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone hate me for this? Also I'm working on the Cleo angst someone requested, just need to get aquaited with her more.


	4. Why did you do this part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is angry

He’s had this plan for ages now, about 6 seasons. One day he’d hurt them all, he’d keep them all. He didn’t know entirely what would happen after but he knew it would be no good. He smiled organizing his chests some more. I could show them how it feels to not be perfect, not whole. Maybe take away Doc and Iskall’s prosthetics watch them fumble. Cover their eyes, mouth, or ears; watch them fumble, fall, and cry. He chuckled, maybe a mix of them all.

A month later he decided his first target, Keralis known for his eyes. He would be in for a surprise when he was permanently blindfolded upon waking up. When he woke up the next morning to frantic calls on the groupchat he picked up immediately, “Guys! Shishswamy! I can’t see, something’s on my face and it won’t get off!” “I’ll be over in a minute came Xisuma as his thoughts drifted to laughter. Once he was there he couldn’t pull off the blind, perfect. Next would be Mumbo.

When Mumbo woke up with everything sensitive he messaged the groupchat staying on the screen, for the messages would be silent. Turns out everything was sensitive now, temperature, sight, hearing, sound, taste, the entirety of his being was limited. Most feared for what would happen to them, but one laughed in the solitude of his base. Following very quickly was Doc waking up without his cybernetics working was one thing, reaching to check them for them to only be gone was another entirely. He walked to the only mirror in his house, he remembers this body faintly back when he just met the other Nho before he got his cybernetics. He went to message the groupchat before remembering, he unburied an unused communicator, messaging the groupchat. Bdubs, his rival neighbor came over quickly, checking Doc over. “Etho and I already spoke he’s willing to make new prosthetics-” “Thank you, but I couldn’t do that to Mumbo and Keralis, we can’t fix theirs although being scrawny and short is gonna be great fun.” Doc rumbled the last part sarcastically. Apparently there are meetings for those who get affected, think it’ll be soon from what I’ve seen.

When Doc arrived he noticed Mumbo and Keralis walking together, Mumbo wore gloves and had noise cancelling headphones around his neck. Keralis had a walker and dog guiding him. “My goodness Doc you’re so short now” Mumbo commented checking over the creeper hybrid. “Oh Doc can I check your height for myself?” Keralis asked bubbly Doc hummed a yes letting Keralis pat him down. “You’re so scrawny now, just like Shishswamy, there’s the missing arm spot; oh these are bandages I’ll be gentle, neck working just fine, and there’s your beautiful face! My goodness you are short now, I think about my height” “Yep, now I have two armrests.” Mumbo joked. The three walked around getting used to their new lives, “Wait you denied getting new prosthetics for us? Aww spank you very much Doc” Keralis hugged the now smaller Doc. “Yes thank you Doc, though you don’t need too” Mumbo mumbled hugging Doc too, “You two were thrown into bodies you don’t understand, not only do I understand mine but I used to be like this. Also it’s not fair mine gets fixed while you two can only learn to live with them.”

He decided that it was Stress’ turn he remembered season six and made it almost impossible to stand high temperatures. Xisuma checked her over, confirming what he knew as true. The other messed up hermits welcomed her, and had their usual heartfelt meeting. Next would be Etho, blind in one eye and affected by all his past. When Etho messaged the chat about his blindness a too close rocket made him jump. With that there was the impartial blind group and the planet hates us duo. He planned on adding more to this, but who next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think it is? Who should be targetted in the next part?
> 
> Still coming up with the Cleo one, it's a little hard to think of something


End file.
